Twilighted
by SkylerBlack
Summary: Izzy Dwyer is a spunky, outgoing teenager from Nashville Tenasee; going to live with her Biological father Charlie in Forks WA for her final year of school while her Parents are on Tour for her dads band 'Sundown'. She puts her dream to become a famour singer liker her dad on hold temperarly when she meets her soulmate...Can he convince her to go for it? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue-Introducing Me

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THIS PLOT! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

**Twilighted**

_A Jasper/Bella re-vamp!_

**PROLOGUE**

_Introducing Me_

Izzy-POV

I sat on the plane by the window; headed in the direction of what would be my future. My destination; a small rinky-dink town in the Olympic Peninsula area called Forks, Washington. Why am I now condemning myself to a year or two in a town that sees more rain a year then the entire United States? Well my parents-one Rene' and Phil Dwyer- were going on world-wide tour with the band 'Sundown' for over a year, so naturally they didn't want me alone for that length of time.

You see there's something that I should probably explain; Phil isn't my biological father. My birth parents divorced when I was about one, and mom moved us to Nashville Tennessee. That's where she met Phil a year and a half later. By the time I turned four they had married and Phil had adopted me a few months later on my Fifth birthday. Phil was an up and coming Country singer/song-writer at the time…he often played in bars all across the state. It was two years later when he was finally discovered by a small family own record company called 'Eclipse music industries'. Now he's known world-wide with his band 'Sundown', selling over five million copies of his first album and another whopping one Billion off his second. This tour is for his new album called 'Breaking Dawn'.

I normally went on tour with them during the summers, but since this new C.D was three years in the making and such a big deal they decided a yearlong world-wide tour was needed instead.

So now here I am on my way to stay with one Charlie Swan; Chief of Police of forks. Can you say buzz kill? Don't get me wrong I love Charlie in my own way. He helped give me life and all; however in the last sixteen years I've only seen him two weeks during the beginning of the summer right after school let out and before I joined my parents for the summer long tour across the Country. So I don't exactly have a father daughter relationship with him; it's more of a favored uncle you see only once a year. Someone you love and get along with but don't see parental and guidance wise. I think the distance and months between visits was what got Charlie to allow for the adoption. He knew I needed a father figure in the picture all the time and since he couldn't be there, he had relented to let Phil step into the roll as long as he still got his visits and occasional calls, but mostly that I knew that he was still my Father by birth. So that's it really, now you know the basics on my life.

Wait, there's one thing I forgot in all this; I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Dwyer and I am just three weeks shy of my eighteenth birthday.

What do I look like do you ask? Well I have long curly Blonde hair with natural gold highlights in it; I'm about 5'6" with a natural light tan skin and have an athletic build and grey-blue eyes. I've been told that I'm rather pretty, something that I take pride in, though not in an over-barring I'm better then you way. I just like to make sure I look nice before I leave the house. 'If I look good; I feel good,' has been my motto for three years now. There's not much more I can tell you other then I learned how to play guitar when I was ten from my dad and I love to dance and sing as well as play sports. I'm not on any teams right now however; I just enjoy them when played with friends or in P.E.

So now you're up to speed and know everything. So I guess the only thing left to do would be to get on with the story of how I found my soul-mate and got my happily-ever-after.


	2. Arriving in Forks

**Disclaimer:** _I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THIS PLOT! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!_

**Chapter One**

_Arriving in Forks_

Izzy-POV

It took about four hours to reach the Seattle airport from Nashville, and then it was another hour from Seattle to a small airport in Port Angeles by charter plane. I had spent most of both flights listening to my I-phone and writing different lyrics that popped into my head in my journal. I'm both excited to be going to a new school and apprehensive at living in such a small town with so little to do. I'm so glad Daddy sent my vehicles to Charlie's last week so I would have something to take me to Seattle and back on the weekends or I would have gone insane from boredom and shopping with-drawl.

Charlie had offered to park his Cruiser out in the driveway giving me the spacious two car garage to keep my baby's safe from the rain when not in use. See I own three vehicles. A black, white and electric blue Ducati that I just got as an early birthday and going away present, since I've been borrowing Phil's for the last year. A Silver Nissan Skyline GTR R3-X that I got for my sixteenth birthday, and last but not least my 2011 Ram 1500 "Adventurer" 4X4 in deep blue that I bought a few months ago.

I was ecstatic to find that the garage was just big enough to park my car and truck in the respective places while my bike would fit off to the side near the wall where Charlie's work bench would have sat had he gotten around to building one.

_~Page break now landing in Forks~_

As the Pilot hit the seatbelt button and announced the decent into Port Angeles to myself and the five other passengers I packed away my notebook in the front pocket of my carry-on bag and stared out the window at the town below us. I let out a resigned sigh at the sunless stretch of concrete as the wheels touched down and silently said my final goodbye to the sun that was my home. Well for the time being anyway, I had plans to go somewhere sunny for spring break as well as attend University; if I go at all, in a place that saw more sun the Forks would get over a span of five years. Hopping up and grabbing my things I lead the way off the plane and over to the flight attendant's that were unloading the luggage from the storage locker underneath. Grabbing the six pieces I had brought with me I loaded them onto a trolley and headed towards the parking lot where Charlie was waiting by my truck-which was the only vehicle that would hold all of my things in one trip.

"Good to see you bells, how you been?" he greeted with and awkward hug, pulling back quickly.

I smiled at his behaviour and hugged him back before helping load up my things in the bed of the truck with a tarp fastened over top in case in rained before answering.

"I've been great Charlie, gonna miss the constant sun that is Nashville but I'm lookin' forward to tryin' out a new school and spendin' the year with you," I Replied in my southern accent.

Yes I said I have a southern accent. Most people in Nashville don't have one; the majority of the population just have the average American accent. Those of us that do usually have family that originates from further south; in my case my dad Phil. Phil was born and raised in Houston Texas before moving to Nashville when he was 22. So growing up with him as my dad and spending Christmas-through New Year's and Easter down on his family's ranch as well as part of the summer between gigs I'm happy to say I caught the southern twang. Mom still doesn't have one though, she's the all-American in the family as dad and I like to tease her. Though she does have a bit a Spanish accent when she speaks to her relative's from Puerto Rico; where her grandmother was originally from before she moved to live with her new Husband in Washington State. It's what gives me my natural light tan.

The drive from the Airport to Charlie's was uneventful, he drove-since I wasn't entirely sure how to get there-while I listened to music on the radio and watched the scenery.

Once we pulled up in front of the white house that Charlie had lived in since before I was born I hopped out immediately looking around at my new home.

The House was a cute two story medium sized house with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a large kitchen and living room with a laundry room off the kitchen. It wasn't big but it was the perfect size for Charlie and had enough room for the both of us to share for my last year of high school.

After grabbing my Carry-on and two of the six suitcases from the bed of the truck I followed Charlie-who was carrying the last four-into the house and up to my new room.

As we reached the upstairs landing Charlie head the way to the bed room at the end of the Hall with the back and side facing windows and stopped in front of the door allowing me to enter first.

The room was spacious and done up in Purple, white and black. When I first entered the room I saw queen sized bed in the centre of the wall facing the widow on the side of the house. The floor was hardwood with a white rug that sat under the bed so I wouldn't have to place my bare feet on the cold floor first thing in the morning. There were bedside tables on either side of the bed with a bench set at the foot. In the corner between the two windows sat a large comfortable chair with a floor lamp beside it for reading. Underneath the window beside the chair was a fancy bookshelf and under the one across from my bed was a beautifully carved desk painted white with a desk chair finished to match the décor of the room. The wall across from the widow facing the back yard held three separate doors all painted white. The first door being the one we had entered, while the middle one held my walk-in closet and the third to an on suite.

It was clear Charlie had given me the Master bedroom of the house. I assumed he hadn't used in in years from looking across the hall into the open door to his bedroom that looked years lived in. the second bedroom was also beside the second bathroom that was for everyone's use.

"This is beautiful Charlie, who decorated?" I asked smiling brightly I really loved this room. It was so me.

"Esme Cullen, She's the new Doctor Cullen's wife and an Interior Designer," He said uncomfortable at my excitement and praise. "When you asked if you could come stay here I wanted to do something to welcome you...I was going to buy my friend Billy's old truck so you wouldn't have to rely on me for transportation, but when you said you were sending your vehicles I Asked Mrs. Cullen if she would Redecorated the guest room for you instead…so you like it?"

"Like it? Charlie I love it…Purple is one of my favorite colors and this room is amazin," I said walking around the room again.

Charlie soon left to let me get situated. First thing I did was begin taking my clothes out of the first five suit cases and laying them on the bed. When I walked over and opened the closet door I was met with the four boxes along with my guitar and stand I had sent up two weeks ago. Moving them out of the closet I set up my shoe racks along the wall all around the closet. Before heading back to my bed and grabbing clothes. It took me nearly an hour and a half to organise my closet so my clothes coordinated by item. I started with the shirts on the left side with the tank tops in the front and blouses in the back sorted by color as well then along the back wall were my Jackets, sweaters and Dresses-with my longer dress at the end by the right wall. My Bottoms were hung on the left side with my shorts in the front and pants in the back also sorted by color. I had placed long rectangular bins on top of my shoe rack along the back wall with one draw that held my tube tops and other shirts that couldn't be hung up in one and the other held my undies. All of my shoes –which were sent and packed in the boxes that were placed in my closet-were lined up by style on the shoes racks. My sandals and Stilettos were along the back wall on the lower racks under the bins, my ankle boots were on the right racks below my bottoms, while my boot and sneakers were on the left racks under my tops, sorted by color and style of course. My various hats were placed neatly on the shelf above the clothes. And last but not least my belts and scarfs were hung neatly on the back of the closet door. I know it's probably a bit much to organize my closet to this extent-but the way I see it Know matter what rush I'm in I'll be able to choose an outfit quickly.

The next thing I did was place my make-up and jewellery boxes on the Vanity neatly in my bathroom-that had also been beautifully done to match the bedroom-along with all my hair products and other impotent beauty products.

The rest of unpacking didn't take me nearly as long, only about another forty-five minutes, to unpack and hang up the pictures of my parents and me, as well as my friends and me on the walls. My books were placed on the bookshelf below my window without the desk.

Standing back and smiling in satisfaction at my work I gently placed my guitar on its stand in the corner by my bathroom door before grabbing the folded boxes from the floor and heading downstairs to deposit them in the recycling bins outside by the back door.

Since it had taken me so long to finish unpacking Charlie had ordered pizza and rented a movie from On Demand, for us to watch on our first night living together.

I had decided to bid Charlie goodnight as soon as the movie had finished, it was already coming onto 11pm and I wanted to get up early and head to Seattle to by my schools supplies for the following week.

Dressing in a pair of black boy shorts and a cropped wolf shirt I crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep.


	3. Shopping 101

**Disclaimer:** _I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THIS PLOT! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!_

**Warning: **There will be swearing in this Fic so be warned!

_A/N: I want to thank those who have Favorited or Followed this Fic. Also I am dedicating this chapter to __Little Monster Forever__ who is my first Reviewer._

**Chapter Two**

_Shopping 101_

Izzy-POV

Today was going to be a good day. I could tell simply because I awoke to the sun shining brightly outside my windows. Smiling happily I jumped out of bed stretching before heading into my closet and deciding what to wear for the day; choosing one of my rhinestone denim miniskirts, purple tube-top with a lace design on the top, and my purple Guess Gambol heals.

Walking into my bathroom, I set my clothes by the vanity before heading into the shower and washing my hair in my favorite strawberry-kiwi shampoo and conditioner. I showered quickly before stepping out and walking over to my clothes in a big fluffy towel, drying and dressing before sitting down to do my hair and makeup. I decided to leave my hair down in its natural curls and focused on applying my makeup; applying light purple eye shadow, black liner and mascara and a light pink lip-gloss. To finish off my look I added a long beaded necklace, a cuff bracelet my grandmothers old diamond anniversary ring, my guess silver and crystal link watch and hoop earrings. Nodding and smiling my approval I grabbed one of my many purses from the hooks and shelves that hung along my bathroom wall; put my phone, wallet, keys and anything else I might need then headed downstairs to have breakfast.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table ready for work and finishing off his own breakfast when I arrived. He looked up as I entered and smiled his greeting before continuing with his article. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and plopped down across from him.

"Mornin' Charlie," I said happily. "I just wanted to let you know I'm headin' to Seattle this mornin' to go school shoppin' and pick up everythin' I'm gonna need for next week, I should be back by nine or ten tonight."

He looked up worried "Do you have a cell phone," he asked concerned.

"Yup" I popped the P "Here I wrote down my number so you have it just in case," I handed him the peace of paper I wrote in on from my purse.

"Thanks bells," he replied standing. "Well, have a good day, I'm heading to the station, and I'll be home when you get back." He gave me a small grin, waved then headed out to his car. I said my goodbye before finishing up my breakfast, then standing myself and setting my dishes in the dishwasher. I grabbed my purse took my keys out and locked up the house before heading into the garage and hopping into my Skyline.

I listened to my I-phone, after I had plugged into my IPod jack the whole way there; in what should have taken me four hours, it only three hours to reach Seattle with my need for speed.

I drove through the city, easily following my GPS to the mall and soon enough I was pulling up and parking on the west side of the building deciding to work my way across.

The first thing I had gotten were my actual school supplies, I had loaded up with Binders, notebooks, paper, pens and everything else I thought I would need. The next thing I did was head into target and bought some new PE clothes. I bought some jogging pants, tank tops, shorts and t-shirts all specifically for the class. I then headed down to the electronic store and bought a new laptop and carrier, seeing as mine was a couple years old and warring out with my constant use of it. I also bought a 32" flat screen for my room for when Charlie hogged the one in the living room to watch his sports. Since I bought the T.V I stopped into a furniture store and bought a stand with wheels so I could move it around my room and store it when it wasn't needed. I didn't need much clothes wise seeing as I had a full closet of them but I couldn't resist buying a few things just for the hell of it, so I bought myself I couple new dresses, two pairs of pants, and three new tops.

After I was finished in the mall; which had taken three and a half hours; so it was now going onto 230 in the afternoon, I stopped at a small café across the street for a bite to eat before heading over to the salon down on main street to freshen myself up a bit. I got re-waxed; my eyebrows freshened; since it had been a couple of weeks. And my hair trimmed to remove any split ends.

By the time everything was finished it was 5pm so I decided to call it a day and head home. I made sure everything was in the car before hopping in and leaving the parking lot; Stopping at a McDonalds to grab something for the drive home, before pulling onto the interstate speeding my way back to Forks.

It was about 845 when I pulled my car into the garage, and from the light coming from the living room window, I could tell Charlie was indeed home.

"Charlie I back," I yelled as I brought the first load in from the car.

"Did you get everything you need?" he asked coming around the corner.

"I think so," I replied thinking if there was anything I might have forgotten. "Can you help bring in the rest of the stuff from the car?"

Charlie nodded before heading to the garage while I ran the bags I had brought in containing my school supplies up to my room and placed them on my bed.

I had reached the door when Charlie came in carrying my new T.V with a confused and surprised look on his face. "A T.V?" he asked.

"Yup, for my room so I don't bother you when you wanna to watch sports on the one downstairs."

He shook his head at me with a fond smile before taking the T.V to my room while I went out to grab more bags.

It took two trips to get everything else into the house and up to my room, with Charlie bringing in the stand and putting it together for me. I smiled and thanked him for doing so; giving him a hug for good measure.

"Well I'm heading to bed Bells: got to get up early for work, goodnight."

"Night Charlie," I replied before starting to unpack my things and placing them in their respective spots.

Once everything was finished I went to my bathroom to wash the makeup off my face, then to the closet to change into a pair of and headed to bed myself since it was now after eleven.

**A/N Thanks for reading…hope you liked it. Also there are fics of her outfit and of the characters on my Profile. **

**Please look out for the next chapter…and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	4. First Sight

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THIS PLOT! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

**Chapter Three**

_First Sight_

Izzy's-POV

The rest of the week passed rather quickly and uneventfully for me. I spent the days in and out of the house, exploring the town and the reservation nearby, and messing around with my new Laptop; email my parents and friends from back home. I may have done a little online shopping as well, but only for a gift for my best friend's birthday at the end of Sept.

Charlie and I had used the week to spend some time together before I got busy with school work and other things. I still only seemed to see him as an uncle and not a father, but I doubt I'd ever come to think of him in a parental sense. Phil was just too important and great at being a dad, that I couldn't see anyone else step into that roll. But Charlie was still adored in his own way, and I enjoyed our talks.

It was now Sunday evening, and I would be starting my first day at Forks High tomorrow; I couldn't wait. I loved the idea of being a new student. I had gone to school with the same crowd my whole life, and as much as I adored my friends back home I couldn't wait to see what a new school would be like and meet new people.

I was also hoping that this school had a decent arts program; I wanted to take both music and art. But I wasn't holding much hope seeing as it was a small school in a small town. If I remember correctly there wasn't even a hundred and fifty people in my graduating class, and that was before the failures and drop-outs.

I woke the next morning earlier then I had been all week; deciding last night before going to bed that getting up at six would be enough time to get ready and not be late for school. First I jumped into the shower, washing my hair with my regular strawberry-kiwi shampoo and conditioner before getting out and drying off quickly. I then walked into my closet, and picking out a one of my black ruffled miniskirts, and red off the shoulder halter tops. I paired the outfit with my black lace up healed military boots and a large red tote bag that I put my school supplies in along with my wallet, I-phone and keys.

As soon as I was dressed I headed back into my bathroom to brush my teeth before sitting at my vanity to fix my hair and apply make-up. Today I decided on red sparkly shadow for my eyes to match my top and bag, black liner and mascara and clear gloss. I then added a pair of hoop earrings, a gold rope headband, my two fingered love ring and my believe necklace.

Grabbing one of my leather jackets I then made my way downstairs grabbing a granola bar saying goodbye to Charlie -since it was now 7:20 and school started at 8-and headed to the garage.

I had decided to take me Skyline again today-something I've been driving all week- as my skirt prevented me riding my bike, and I didn't feel like driving my truck. So with one last check to see if I had everything I was pulling out of the driveway, honking the horn and on my way to Forks High. It didn't take me long to reach the school-that was positioned off the highway- since I had driven by it earlier in the week when mapping out the town, so I wouldn't get lost and be late for my first day of school.

I first pulled into what I would assume were the staffs parking lot in front of the building housing the offices and cafeteria; parking near the front door. Hopping out I made my way to the building without drawing much attention since there didn't seem to be that many students here yet.

The inside of the building was done in bright orange and browns, with plants in each corner and a small seating area near the door with a coffee table; I'm assuming it was meant to make you feel comfortable and welcome, but all I felt was blinded by the brightness the walls made. At the end of the room was a large desk where and elderly woman sat, typing at a computer. I walked towards her clearing my throat when I approached and she still hadn't looked up.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked smiling politely at me.

"Yes I'm Isabella Dwyer, I'm new here, and I came to pick up my schedule," I replied.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you," she said as she rummage through some papers on her desk. "Here you are dear, here's your schedule, a map of the school and I would like you to get all your teachers to sign this, and then bring it back to me at the end of the day."

I took the papers she handed me with a smile before promising to see her at the end of the day and headed back outside to my car.

The parking lot had filled up more since I had been in the building, and I was starting to draw attention as I made my way across the walk-way and got into my Skyline. Being considered in the popular group at my old school, and the daughter to a famous country singer I was used to others staring so I didn't pay in any mind as I pulled out and drove over to the student parking lot.

This part of the school had filled up. The parking spots were almost full, with only about a dozen empty, and only two near the building, in between and old beat up blue van and a new silver Volvo. I smiled at this as I pulled into the parking spot beside the Volvo; at least my car wouldn't stand out completely.

Everyone was looking in the direction of my car as I gathered my belongings, and placed my keys into my purse. I sighed at their blatant staring and got out. There was a collective gasp from almost the entire student body when my door opened and I stepped out. I just smiled at them, closing my car door and hearing the locks click and alarm activate.

I leaned against the hood of my car-the alarm would only activate if someone tried to open the doors or jimmy the windows-taking out my schedule, studying it intently so I wouldn't have to pull it out to much during the day; my schedule went as followed:

**8-8:55am** Home room/English-_Mrs. Kay _(Building 2)

**9-9:55am** Music- _Mr. Riley _(Building 3)

**9:55-10:10am** Break

**10:10-11:05am** History -_Mr. Keavney _(Building 2)

**11:10-12:05pm** Art- _Mrs. Alley _(Building 3)

**12:05-12:50pm** Lunch – _Cafeteria_ (Building 1)

**12:50-1:45pm** Algebra-_Mr. Matthews _(Building 4)

**1:50-2:45pm** Chemistry- _Mr. Banner _(Building 4)

**2:50-3:45pm** Gym-_Coach Clapp _(Building 5)

I was very happy with my schedule, though I'm not sure how I'll feel having to run from different buildings when it's raining or snowing, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Grabbing my bag-and placing my schedule in a side pocket on the inside- I headed towards building two for my first class.

There were only a around five people plus the teacher in the classroom-since we still had about five minutes before first bell-leaving me to be able to speak to the teacher and find a seat in peace.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm Izzy Dwyer and I'm the new student here, can you sign this form please," I asked, trying to be polite for my first impression.

"Ah yes Isabella Dwyer, welcome to forks," she said signing my sheet.

"Actually could you please call me Izzy? Isabella makes me feel like I'm in trouble," I asked laughing.

"Izzy it is," she laughed too. "Well Izzy, here is the book list we will be going over this year, why don't you pick a seat, and go over it; if you have any questions feel free to ask."

I nodded, before walking to a seat in the back by the window. Setting my bag on the floor in between my desk and the wall I sat in my seat reading the list she had handed me. 'Romeo and Juliet', 'The Outsider's' and 'Withering heights' were some of the names on the list. I noticed immediately I had read every book at least once over the last few years, so resigned myself to a somewhat boring year. Leaning back in my chair I stared out the window as everyone made their way in and to a seat as the bell rang. Soon class had started, so I did my best to pay attention as the teacher started her greetings and lecture about different types of literature.

The rest of the morning went on in the same fashion, I would walk in, introduce myself to the teacher, get my slip signed, be either sent directly to my seat or given a textbook and sent to my seat. I didn't have to introduce myself to the class much-something I had been expecting-the only teachers who asked were my music and History teachers.

Soon it was lunch, and I was making my way across the campus to building one. I could hear the voices of the other students as I drew closer; they were the typical loud and rambunctious bunch that was teenagers. Something I was used to. It was like someone hit pause on a movie-when I opened the door and walked into the building. Every student turned, stopped and stared. Not one of them moving an inch.

I ignored they're gaping and made my way to the canteen, picking up a slice of pizza, a bottle of water, and an apple before turning around and searching out a table to eat.

It turns out I didn't have to search long; a few of the kids I had met in my earlier classes were waving me over to their table in the centre of the cafeteria. They were obviously the popular kids.

I walked over and sat down by one of the girls I had met in my English class named Jessica, and across from a blonde boy, with a cute baby face I had met in my History class named Mike.

"Izzy, let me introduce you to everyone," Jessica chimed in right away. "This is Lauren (a bleach blonde cheerleader), Angela (a pretty brunette with glasses), Ben (an athletic Brunette), Tyler (and athletic African American boy), and Eric (a nerdy Asian boy)."

Before I could do more than smile my greeting at each of them; both Eric and Tyler took one of my hands and kissed the back of them.

"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you," Eric said trying to be smooth but only make my hold in laughter.

"A Beautiful girl like you should be shown a good time by a man like me, wanna go out?" Tyler asked flirtatiously.

At this I laughed out right.

"Thanks boys, I appreciate, but Tyler I'm gonna have to decline, you not my type."

That was something you should probably know about me, I speak my mind and don't usually take into consideration how it would come across to others. It has gotten me into trouble a few times. It's one of my flaws that I just can't seem to get rid of. It's who I am.

Tyler looked crestfallen at my rejection for a minute, before gaining a determined look on his face; I could tell that he wouldn't give up easy.

I spent the next few minutes eating and getting to know everyone at the table. I liked Angela a lot; though she needed to come out of her shell more. Jessica was also someone I liked, even if she gossiped too much and seemed to like to talk bad about people. It was something she had in common with Lauren; though while Jessica; she at least has her redeeming qualities. Lauren was all vain and a slutty bitch. I could tell we wouldn't get along at all. Ben was a little quiet; I can tell he's shy like Angela, so it would take some time to get him to open up more around me.

It was while I was talking to Jessica and Angela about going shopping in Port Angeles during the weekend that I first saw them. They had come into the Cafeteria late; walking in in pairs. The first two was a couple holding hands. One was a tall Stunning blonde that looked like one of the models in Play-boy, without the slutty outfit. She was the type of girl that made your self-a-steam take a major hit. If I wasn't so confident in myself I would have felt horribly plain in comparison. The other was a tall muscular male. He had brown curly hair and a goofy smile on his face. At first you would think him intimidating, but the smile made him seem more like an over grown teddy-bear.

The next two to come through the door, was a tall boyish looking male with messy bronze hair and annoyed look on his face. I wasn't sure but he screamed like he played for the other team-not that I have a problem with that, it just how he appeared to the people around him. The girl with him was a tiny slip of a thing, with black spiky hair done in a bob, and bubbly personality. It was the last one that entered that drew my attention the most; he was a tall lean gorgeous male with curly blonde hair and a cocky smirk. I was hooked immediately. From his tall stature, to his lean mussels, faded jeans and cowboy boots, I knew he was my type. He was all man.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica never taking my eyes of the specimen across the hall from me.

She looked in the direction my eyes were locked before smirking, obviously getting ready to tell me some good gossip. "Those are the Cullen's," she started.

"They moved down here a couple years ago from Alaska. The Curly brunette is Emmett Cullen and the blond next to him is Rosalie Hale. The other blonde is her cousin Jasper. The Gorgeous male with the messy bronze hair is Edward Cullen and the Pixie like one is Alice Cullen-she's really weird.

'Emmett and Rosalie are together; I mean together-together, and they LIVE together," she said as if it was a huge scandal; though I have to admit even back in Nashville that would have caused some gossip. "There all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen; apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids."

I didn't like how she stated the last part; as if it diminished there kindness, but chose to give her the benefit of the doubt since I just met her.

"What about the others are they with anyone?" I asked…more interested in if Jasper was with anyone however.

"No Jasper and Alice were together when they first got here for about six months, then they split, they've been single ever since. Alice tries to get back with him though. Apparently he was the one to do the splitting. Edward though has always been single. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough, so don't even try," she sounded jealous and rejected.

"Get turned down did you?" I asked smirking…I know I know not very nice but I couldn't help it.

She scowled before continuing with her gossip, "Jasper and Alice haven't dated anyone else either; Alice being too hung up on getting back with him and Jasper rejecting everyone who asked him since the break-up."

"Hmmm maybe he just hasn't had the right girl ask him out then," I said looking back over at the Cullen table.

She shrugged, "I never really paid much attention, Edwards the better catch anyway."

I snorted quietly "Really? To be honest my first impression of him was that he bats for the other team," I said shocking my entire table.

"What?" I asked defensively, "C'mon there aint no way he dresses like that and is straight."

"Explain!" demanded Jessica offended.

"Well I mean look at Jasper and Emmett; Jasper's wearin' a grey shirt, black jacket, faded blue jeans and-Fuck me-cowboy boots; Emmett's wearin' Black jeans a blue sweater and basketball shoes. Now what is Edward wearin'? Khaki's, a Polo shirt and loafers; Tell me he don't look gay? At least Jasper and Emmett know how to dress like a guy!" I said making the entire table double over laughing.

I looked over once again at the Cullen table and everyone but Alice and Edward were leant over clutching their stomach's laughing. Eddie-as I had now dubbed him-looked offended and annoyed and Alice looked like someone had smacked her. I wonder what they had been talking about.

Before long the bell was ringing for us to head back to classes. I stood up; emptied my tray into the trash, grabbed my bag and headed outside. My next class was Algebra in building four. I was okay with algebra; it wasn't my best subject, but I didn't struggle with it either.

As I entered the classroom and got my teacher to sign my slip I was pleasantly surprised when he told me to go sit next to Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale; smiling I headed over and plopped down in the seat on the left of the three seater table in the back. Emmett was in the middle with Rosalie and me on either side of him.

"Hey your Izzy right?" the big lug asked with his goofy smile.

"Yup" I said popping the P, "that's me, and your Emmett and Rosalie right?"

"Yes, so where are you from Izzy?" it was Rosalie that asked this time, though I wasn't sure if she was just being polite or was actually interested. She was someone that was sort of hard to read.

"I was originally born here in Forks, but my mom moved us to Nashville when I was two. We've lived there ever since."

"How come you came back?"

"My mom and daddy are travelin' for a year so I decided to come live here with my biological Father Charlie."

"Charlie?...As in Chief Swan?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Yeah I was born Isabella Swan, but Phil-my Daddy- and my mom got married when I was about Four and he adopted me a few months later. I've only spent maybe two weeks with Charlie a year since I was one."

They both nodded, before turning towards the front as the teacher began speaking.

We didn't get to talk much for the rest of the class; the teacher having given us worksheets almost right away.

When class ended I said goodbye to both of them-coming to the conclusion that I liked them both- and headed across the hall to my Chemistry class. There were no Cullen's in this class; something that I was kind of bummed about. Class again passed quickly and soon it was Gym.

I left building four and headed across the walk way to building five. It appeared that this building was just four the large Gymnasium, locker rooms for the Sports teams and a weight/work room.

I think I almost squealed when I walked into the Gym only to see all the Cullen's in this class. It appeared that the seniors and half the juniors shared this class while the other half of the juniors and the freshman in the other.

I composed myself before I made some kind of scene and headed over to Coach Clapp.

"Hey Coach, I'm Izzy, can you sign my slip?" I asked once I reached him.

"Ah yes, Izzy," he said signing my slip. "You can sit out today since your new and it's the first day, but be sure to bring Gym clothes from now on."

"You got it Coach," I chirped before heading over to the bleachers; making sure pass the Cullen's on my way.

I smiled at Emmett and Rosalie-saying hello- and looked at Jasper and winking.

I sat just watching them as they played Volley Ball, and jogged laps around the Gym for the entire 55 minutes. When the bell rang I picked up my bag, saying goodbye to Jessica and the others, and heading outside to building one.

Mrs. Cope –who I had come to know was the secretary's name- smiled when I entered.

"How was your day dear?" she asked me taking my slip.

"Great I met a few interestin' people, and my teachers seem good so far."

"Well I'm glad you had a good day."

As I left the building and headed over to my car, I noticed most of the cars were now gone. The only people in the parking lot seemed to be the ones that were in my Gym class; the Cullen's being some of them.

I noticed another car parked beside mine when I reached it. It was shiny new black Corvette. Jasper was leant against the hood talking to Emmett; so I'm assuming it was his.

"IZZY," Emmett shouted in greeting when I got to my car.

"Hey Emmett."

"So how was your first day at Forks high?" he asked excitedly.

"It was good, nothin' like my school in Nashville, but good," I replied eyeing Jasper.

"Oh Iz this is my brother Jasper…Jasper this is Izzy she's in mine n Rosie's Algebra class," Emmett introduced.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," jasper greeted tipping an imaginary hat.

"You too…your from Texas aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am…how'd you guess?"

"Your accent," I confessed. "My daddy's from Houston, so I've spent a lot of time there on his parent's ranch…your accent sounds similar."

"Yea I'm originally from a little town outside of Galveston."

"Well I should head home…see you guys tomorrow," I said and hopped into my car hearing their goodbyes as I revved the engine and pealed out of the parking lot going so fast my tires screeched.

I got home in record time. Since I was so much earlier than I had thought I'd be-do to my speeding-I decided to make supper for Charlie and I before heading up to do the little bit of homework I was assigned.

The evening passed quickly, I spent a few minutes chatting with Charlie before heading upstairs to send my emails to my parents and friends, describing my first day of school, and heading to bed. I couldn't wait until school the next day.

A/N WTF ELEVEN PAGES! My muse just took hold and wouldn't stop. Also just to let you know the stuff in Jessica is introducing everyone were just Izzy's thoughts and descriptions not what Jessica was actually saying about them.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter…Next one will be in Jaspers POV….also go check out my Profile for Pics of Izzy's Outfits and what the Characters look like.

ALSO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…I really wanna hear what you have to say!


	5. A Majors Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THIS PLOT! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

**Warning: **There will be swearing throughout this Fic, so be warned!

There will also be some repeated dialogue from the last chapter.

_A/N I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, Followed and reviewed!_

_Also I just want to point out that; yes I know the spelling is awful in this chapter but it's just how Jasper's accent comes out. I've decided that-even though they are both from the south-to help differ between the two POV's I'm just gonna have Izzy's accent come out in her speech, while Jasper's will be speech and thought. That way if I forget to put whose POV at the top of the Chapter, you won't have any problems telling if it's Izzy or Jasper._

**Chapter Four**

_A Majors Thoughts_

Jaspers-POV

I sighed to myself as I sat in one of the large comfy chairs in the sittin' area of my study. Today was yet another first day of school. Thankfully I was posin' as a senior this year, so would only have to do this one more time for at least three or four years; unless I decide to attend University I should say.

You see I should probably introduce myself properly; for yew to have complete understandin' of my distain at attendin' yet 'another' first day of school.

My name is Jasper Lee Whitlock; former Major in the Texas Calvary and the Southern Vampire wars. I am however currently goin' by the alias 'Jasper Hale' Cousin to one Rosalie Lillian Hale.

What? Oh you caught that did yew? Yes I said Vampire. I am one of the livin' dead; Fantastic aint it? Now don't get confused by what Hollywood has tried to brainwash ya'll into believin' about the race that is Vampires. We don't sleep in coffin's, a steak to the heart aint gon' kill us-in fact there is only two thin's that can harm a Vampire; another Vampire and a shape-shifter that is specially designed to harm my kind- and we don't burn in the sunlight; though we can't actually go'in direct sunlight in front of humans as somethin' interestin' and revealin' does happen.

Hollywood did get somethin's right however. We are remarkably fast, and strong. We do need to feed on blood to stay healthy, our sight and hearin' are more advanced, and we are extremely beautiful. Our enhanced beauty is one of the thin's we use to draw our prey in. It makes for an easier kill. Also some of us are lucky enough to have a gift. Mine just so happens to be Empathy!

My family and I are a little odd for Vampires I must confess. We are what some like to refer to as Vegetarians; meanin' we only feed on the blood of animals. Yew can tell a human drinkin' Vampire from the animal drinkin' kind by the color of our eyes. The human feedin' Vampires have red eyes, while my family and another family in Denali have golden-brown eyes.

The leader of our family; Carlisle Cullen- well I should say the leader of the Cullen family; I myself am a coven leader, even if I don't live with them currently- has fed on animals his entire existence. He refused to feed on humans from the moment he awoke and realised what he had become. After nearly starvin' himself for a month he happened to come across and animal in the forest near where he was born back in England and attacked without thinkin'. When he came back to his sense' he realised he could survive on the blood of animals so made a vow to never take a human life.

He spent many years alone travelin' the world, and makin' a name for himself in the field of medicine; it was while he was in Chicago that he came across a family; all dyin' of the Spanish influenza that took out most of the inhabitants in early 1918. That was where he met and created his first Vampire and a new companion.

Edward was just seventeen when he was changed. In my opinion I think he was changed to young; he will forever be stuck at the emotional level of a seventeen year old boy. While his vampire mind can take in and remember everythin', he would forever be emotionally stunted to the age he 'died'.

Next came; Carlisle's mate Esme. He had come across her after she jumped off a cliff followin' the death of her child, about ten year down the road from Emo-wards change.

Rose and her Mate Emmett followed a couple decades later. Rose nearly dyin' from an attack from her ex-husband and Emmett nearly mauled by a bear while out huntin'.

Carlisle had taught all four of them his way of huntin'; wantin' to preserve human life as much as possible I'm sure. In fact I don't think any of them have truly experienced what it's like to be a real Vampire. The few slip ups they've had, don't count in my opinion.

About fifty or sixty years ago Alice and I joined the family. We are the only ones that don't have Carlisle's venom runnin' through our vains. Alice don't remember her human life at all. She says she woke one day to this life, with strange pictures in her head. One was of findin' me in a dinner in Philadelphia, and the other was life with the Cullen's. It was what she later found out were visions. Her visions led her and I to our new life; Somethin' I'm both grateful for and resigned. Grateful because the knowledge of feedin' on animals has allowed me to quench my thirst without havin' my gift of Empathy send me into a downward spiral of depression from my victims negative emotions, But resigned because I had condemned myself to decades of playin' the teenage son of the good Doctor and his wife.

Don't get me wrong I appreciate everythin' Esme and Carlisle have done for me. However not only am I 'Major Jasper Whitlock' badass SOB of the southern Vampire wars, but a Coven leader in my own right; It just aint in my personality to take orders and act like the child. It was mainly Emmett and Rose that kept me round long term. I would miss them if I left; havin' truly come to see them as my siblin's over the years.

At first it was Alice that kept me with the Cullen's. We had started datin' about a year after she found me, and married five years after that. I believed her to be my mate. I had gone on thinkin' that for the next five decades. Shows how much of sorry SOB I was when I caught deception and disgust in her emotions over the last five years. I got it out of her about a year ago that we aint never been mates. Alice says she loves me, and even though we aint mates, she thought we should stay together. I ditched her rather quickly after that. I wanted to find my other half. Someone that was meant for me, an' won't feel disgust at my many scars; all received while runnin' and controllin' my creators-Maria's-army for nearly a century.

Well now yew know more about what and who I am, I should get back to what I was sayin' before. Yew see bein' a Vampire and wantin' to live as much a normal life as we can; I have attended many different high schools over a hundred times in the last fifty years or so since I had joined the Cullen's with my ex-wife Alice. Attendin' school and learnin' the same things over and over could make even the most dedicated scholar sigh in annoyance at just the thought.

Page break

It was currently 11am and I was bout' to head home from another hunt- even though I had already gone, the day before-Alice insisted I go for another one while they all headed to school and just show up at lunch. Apparently there was a new student startin' today that was gon' smell better than most other humans.

So here I was out in the forest surroundin' our house buryin' my meal before sprintin' off through the trees, and scalin' the side of the house to the open window of my room.

I showered quickly, before dressin' in a pair of my well-worn wranglers, a grey long sleeved fitted shirt, my black jean jacket, and my usual cowboy boots.

Grabbin' my shoulder bag, wallet and keys from where I set them on my bed I left my room and sped down the stairs and out the front door to my Corvette parked near the garage.

I sped well over the speed limit the whole way to school arrivin' just before the bell rang for lunch. Carlisle had called the school excusin' me from my mornin' classes so I didn't have to stop into the office to give some excuse; leavin' me to head directly to my locker to deposit my bag; it was here that I met up with my siblins'.

"Jasper," Alice squealed feelin' her usual emotions of lust, desire, determination and want when she saw me since the breakup.

"Alice," I greeted her pleasantly before turnin' towards Emmett and Rose.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much so far, just lectures and the usual first day back speeches," Emmett answered supressin' excitement; I could tell he wanted to get to the cafeteria to get a look at the new student.

"Well c'mon," I laughed, before turin' towards the exit doors and headin' to buildin' one and the Cafeteria.

The others followed talkin' about the new girl and what they expected to see. Though Rose was expectin' the usual annoyin' lust crazed human who only talked about thin's that she couldn't be bothered to even pretend to care about.

Though Rose, didn't' care about much outside herself, Mate and family; so that didn't surprise me.

We reached the Cafeteria quickly with Emmett and Rose enterin' first, followed by Alice and Edward, then myself. I slapped a cocky smirk on my face when I heard the new girl ask about our family.

"Who are they?" asked the girl in a sexy southern drawl.

She was sittin' at the middle table with the 'Popular kids'; or what I called the gossips of Forks high. She was stunnin' with her long curly blonde hair and heart shaped face. I could tell, even with her sittin' that she had curves in all the right places. Her long legs were exposed; thanks to her short skirt. I could tell from all the lust, that I wasn't the only one to take notice and admire her appearance.

I was instantly drawn into her emotions-they were powerful and constantly changin' it was like an Empaths wet dream- as I sat at my families table not even botherin' to pretend to eat while I listened to the human's explain the Cullen family to the new girl; I could tell the others were listen' too.

"Those are the Cullen's," Jessica started. "They moved down here a couple years ago from Alaska. The Curly brunette is Emmett Cullen and the blond next to him is Rosalie Hale. The other blonde is her cousin Jasper. The Gorgeous male with the messy bronze hair is Edward Cullen and the Pixie like one is Alice Cullen-she's really weird.

'Emmett and Rosalie are together; I mean together-together, and they LIVE together" she said as if it was a huge scandal; though I suppose to them it was. "There all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen; apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have kids."

I felt the new girl's emotions spike a bit with irritation when Jessica said the last part; as if she didn't like how Jessica was speakin' about Esme.

"What about the others are they with anyone?" she asked curious.

"No Jasper and Alice were together when they first got here for about six months, then they split, they've been single ever since. Alice tries to get back with him though; apparently he was the one to do the splitting. Edward though has always been single. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough, so don't even try," she sounded and felt jealous and rejected.

"Get turned down did you?" She asked smirking…I know I know not very nice but I couldn't help laughin' along with Emmett.

Jessica just scowled before continuing with her gossip, "Jasper and Alice haven't dated anyone else either; Alice being too hung up on getting back with him and Jasper rejecting everyone who asked him since the break-up."

"Hmmm maybe he just hasn't had the right girl ask him out then," the new girl-I really should learn her name-said lookin' over at our table. I stared down at the table smirkin' to myself as I continued to listen.

She shrugged, "I never really paid much attention, Edwards the better catch anyway."

Tennessee-as I've decided to call the new girl til I learned her name; since Alice mentioned before school that she was from Nashville after Emmett and Rose had left to get in the car-snorted quietly "Really? To be honest my first impression of him was that he bats for the other team." she said shockin' her entire table and makin' Em, Rose and I laugh, and Eddie huff in annoyance and offence.

"What?" She asked defensively when everyone just stared at her. "C'mon there aint no way he dresses like that and is straight."

"Explain!" demanded Jessica offended.

"Well I mean look at Jasper and Emmett; Jasper's wearin' a grey shirt, black jacket, faded blue jeans and-Fuck me-cowboy boots; Emmett's wearin' Black jeans a blue sweater and basketball shoes. Now what is Edward wearin'? Khaki's, a Polo shirt and loafers; Tell me he don't look gay? At least Jasper and Emmett know how to dress like a guy!" Tennessee said makin' the entire table double over laughin'; the three of us who actually had a sense of humour along with them.

Alice and Edward were both silent. Emo-ward looked AND felt offended and annoyed once again and Alice looked like someone had smacked her. She had been dressin' Edward, Carlisle and Esme for decades. Rose, Em and I refused to allow her to tell us how to dress; She aint our momma.

The bell rang not long after that, and it was time for class. I had English first, followed by Algebra, then finally P.E.

My first two classes passed mostly in a blur; the teacher havin' learned the year before that askin' us Cullen's a question while we weren't payin' attention was pointless as we always had the right answers. So naturally I was able to stare out the window and get lost in my thoughts, without a care.

One of my favorite classes had to be P.E. it was a class that I didn't have to listen to the teacher try and teach a subject I was better qualified in teachin'. We got to play sports; and even though we had to watch our speed and strength, it was still fun to mess around with my siblins'-who were all in the class as well.

When I re-entered the Gym after changin' into a pair of black basketball shorts and a grey Forks high long sleeved shirt, I made my way over to stand with my siblins'.

It was then that I smelled an amazin' scent of Strawberry-kiwi, hay and my momma's famous apple pie. It was a scent that reminded me of my human life growin' up on the ranch. It was also the scent of Tennessee.

She made her way into the gym dressed in that sexy outfit of hers, and over to Coach Clapp, gettin' her slip signed before makin' her way over to the bleachers near where we were stood.

Emmett and Rose both greeted her as she passed, recievin' a greetin' in return. I watched her as she walked by me, shocked when she stared into my eyes before winkin'. I could tell this class just got a little more interestin'.

P.E passed quickly and soon we were headed into the locker rooms, to change back into our regular clothes and head home. Changin' quickly I made my way back out to the gym only to notice that the girl was gone, so I headed outside to wait by my car for the rest of my family with Emmett and leant against the Vet.

"So what do you think of Izzy?" Em asked smirkin' slightly, mischievousness comin' off him in waves.

"She's interestin'," I admitted.

"You think she hot, admit it," he laughed at my annoyed expression.

"Shut it Em," I said just as Izzy-as I now knew her name- walked up to us to get into her car that was parked beside mine.

I had to admit she had great taste in vehicles.

"IZZY," Em Yelled as she stopped in front of her car.

"Hey Emmett," she smiled at my goof of a brother.

"How was your first day at Forks high? "

"It was good, nothin' like my school in Nashville, but good," She replied in that Drawl-I was startin' to like more and more on her-while eyein' me.

"Oh Iz this is my brother Jasper…Jasper this is Izzy she's in mine n Rosie's Algebra class." Emmett introduced.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," I greeted tippin' an imaginary hat.

"You too…your from Texas aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am…how'd you guess?"

"Your accent," she confessed. "My daddy's from Houston, so I've spent a lot of time there on his parent's ranch…your accent sounds similar."

"Yea I'm originally from a little town outside of Galveston," she smiled at me before speakin' again.

"Well I should head home…see you guys tomorrow," she said and hopped into her car as we said our goodbyes as our siblins' were makin' there way across the campus. She revved the engine and pealed out of the parkin' lot goin' so fast her tires screeched.

As the others reached us and we got into our respective cars-Alice and Edward goin' in the Volvo and Emmet and Rose with me in the Vet; Rose had to sit in Em's lap since it only sat two people-I couldn't help but think that I couldn't wait for school the next day.

I followed Izzy's lead by revvin' the engine and pealin' out of the parkin' lot-tires squealin'-and made my way home.

The last thought I had as we reached the long driveway that lead to our home was:

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

A/N: HOLY another nine pages…my muse is amazing at the moment.

Well that was my first attempt at Jaspers POV. I hope you liked it. I should have the next chapter up in a day or two hopefully, I have Sat/Sun off so I should be able to get a few chapters done, so don't be surprised if you get more than one update :P

You know what I wanna see in my inbox….Sooo….

Review Review Review Reivew

Also don't forget to check out my profile for Pics for this Fic if you haven't already.

3

Skyler


	6. School Days Again, And a Night Out

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT JUST THIS PLOT! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

**Warning:** There will be swearing throughout this Fic, so be warned!

A/N I would like to thank all of you who, Favorited this Fic, reviewed and followed. Sorry its late, I ended up getting called into work; But better late than never right?

**Chapter Five**

_School Days Again_

_And a Night Out_

Izzy-POV

I was up and out of bed before the clock even read 6am. I doubt I got more than four hours sleep last night; too eager to get back to school and get to know the Cullen's more. Well Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. The other two just didn't seem my type of people. I guess I'd have to see, once I got to know them better.

Today I wanted to ride my bike to school, since it was warm out. The sun wasn't shinning, but there wasn't a rain cloud in sight. I know I'd have to put my bike away until the spring sooner rather than later, so I'm driving it as much as I possibly can.

As I walked into my closet to decide what to wear I could feel my excitement grow. Only about another hour and id be at the school.

So with that in mind I chose my outfit of the day; picking my black skinny jeans with the leather waste band, and my gray Jersey top with black leather belt. For my outer wear I decided on my blue leather biker jacket and Heals in the same color. I also decided to use my grey and black rucksack to hold my school supplies and wallet, since id be riding the bike and it was one of the few bags I had that could go on my back.

I ran to the bathroom with my clothes after placing my jacket and backpack on my bed, and got a quick shower. Once finished I dried and dressed before heading over to my vanity to fix my hair and apply make-up.

I chose to leave my hair down and in long curls with my rope headband; since id have to wear my helmet and a pony-tail would just get in the way. My make-up consisted of brown, gold, and black shadow in a smoky eye affect, thick black lashes and black liner. My lips I just coated in a clear gloss to give them shine.

To finish off the look I chose to wear my white gold cuff bracelet on my right wrist, and my charm bracelet and my Diamond sapphire watch on my left. My heart pendent necklace sat around my neck and blue tear drop earrings hung from my ears and as always my two fingered love ring sat on the two middle fingers of my left hand.

Now finished I headed back out to my room; stopping only to put on my jacket and grab my bag before heading downstairs.

Charlie was already at the kitchen table and dressed when I arrived. I smiled before grabbing one of my breakfast bars and sitting across from him at the table.

"Mornin' Charlie," I chirped happily.

"Morning bells," he grunted, obviously not a morning person like I was.

"I'm gonna head to PA after school to grab some new books, so I might not be here when you get off work," I warned him, knowing it's polite to let him know even though I'll be eighteen in a couple weeks.

Charlie just nodded, so I got up and headed for the door, yelling my goodbye as I was leaving the house.

I reached the Garage and hopped on my bike, kicking it to life. I loved the sound of the bike starting up. The power of it was thrilling.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped my way to school-probably going faster than necessary- and was pulling up to the school ten minutes later. The Cullen's were already there-parked in the same spots as yesterday-so I pulled the bike into the spot between Jasper's Vet and Edwards's granny Volvo.

The guys were leaning against the side of Jasper's car-like they were yesterday after school- staring at my bike with shock and in jasper's case lust. I smirked and took of my helmet and I shut down the bike and shook out my hair.

"Boys," I greeted smirk still firmly in place.

"That's a fuck hot bike Izzabear," Emmett exclaimed, excitement in his voice.

"Izzabear?" I asked laughing as I got off the bike and hooked my helmet to the seat.

"Yup," he stated popping the P as if it made all the sense in the world: to him it probably did.

I just shook my head and turned to Jasper who had yet to say anything, my smirk appeared once again and I saw him still staring at me with his mouth open slightly. Walking over to him I reached under his chin and tapped lightly.

"Close your mouth cowboy, you'll catch flies."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smirk of his own before placing his arm around my shoulder, as we all headed towards building 2 where we all had our first classes in.

I sat through English thinking a lot about a certain tall, blonde and handsome. I don't know what it was about him, but everything seemed to draw me in. It's weird, but in a way I could feel when he was close. Like as soon as he entered a room no matter where I was or who surrounded me, I knew he was close.

It was something that both unnerved me and excited me. I could defiantly see myself falling for Jasper sooner than later.

English was soon over, and before I knew it I was heading to building 3 for one of my favorite classes; Music.

I entered to the classroom earlier than most so I got to choose a seat near the back like yesterday. Sitting down and taking out my music book, I began writing down some lyrics that have been running through my mind for the past three days.

I heard the seat next to me scrape against the floor a few minutes later. Not bothering to look up I continued to write, the words flowing from me pen with ease.

"What you writtin' there Darlin' " I heard the sexy drawl beside me that could only belong to one person.

"A song called 'Red'" I stated; smiling as I looked over at him. "It's about A girl and her Boyfriend spitting and the girl dealing with it; and describing what she felt. I've based it off of my best friend who just broke up with her boyfriend after being together for the past two years."

"May I?" Jasper asked motioning to the notebook in front of me.

I didn't answer; just handed over the notebook and watched him as he read over the lyrics.

I was shocked when he turned back to me and asked, "Will you sing the Corus?"

Nodding I took the book back and began singing:

"_**Losing him was blue**_

_**Like you'd never known,**_

_**Missing him was dark gray all alone.**_

_**Forgetting him was like trying, **_

_**To know somebody you've never met.**_

_**But love him was red,**_

_**Loving him was red!"**_

"Darlin' this is really good," he stated surprised and pleased. I smiled and thanked him as he took the book again and began flipping through the rest of the book.

"These are all amazin'; have you thought of doin' this as a career?" he asked placing my song book back on the desk in front of me.

"Yes, I want to be a singer like my daddy," I admitted. "I've always loved singin' and plan to attend Julliard or NYADA majorin' in music before goin' for a record deal."

"Well you know, Forks has a winter showcase, that takes place the end of January in Port Angeles, you should sign up for it; think of it as practise."

"I'll think about it," I told him as the teacher stood up from his desk and began a lecture on different genres' of music over the last century.

Jasper and I didn't have much opportunity to talk the rest of class; something that I was bummed about- but I found out that he was also in my next class; History.

We met up with Emmet and Rose-as she had asked me to call her that- by Jasper's locker for break where we chatted for a bit.

"Hey Izzabear, what you doing after school," Emmett asked literately bouncing on the spot.

Laughing, I answered "headin' to the bookstore in PA to pick up some History books then maybe to the mall, you guys wanna come?" I asked them.

"Yeah sure," Emmett and Rose answered at the same time. "We can take my Jeep; it'll fit all of us, if you want? We'll swing by and pick you up at the chiefs after we drop our stuff off at home."

"Sounds good…your comin' too right cowboy?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"Absolutely Darlin'."

Rose and I squealed in excitement before saying goodbye and heading to our classes as the warning bell rang.

Jasper and I sat beside each other once again and chatted a bit until the teacher stood and began class.

The rest of the day passed by relatively quickly; I once again ate with my friends from yesterday, since Jessica had asked me in English-avoiding the gossip mongrels questions about the Cullen'- before heading to my afternoon classes, where I shared with Emmet and Rose, and Jasper-though sadly not all at once.

Soon it was the end of the day, and before I knew it was heading out to my bike, to drive it home and wait for my three new favorite people to pick me up and head into the city.

I waited for Rose to finish changing before we headed outside to our cars; where we met the boys standing and glaring at the crowd that surrounded my baby.

"If any of you get a scratch on my bike, I'll show you what it feels like to be wrangled like a colt, NOW MOVE IT!" I yelled at the idiots, but mostly to the one about to touch my bike.

The crowd scrambled away quickly much to Emmett's and Jaspers amusement.

We approached the guys; Rose automatically getting pulled into a steamy kiss from Emmett, while I just smiled and hugged jasper.

"So I'm gonna meet ya'll at Charlie's in about 20 minutes?" getting a nod I said goodbye and hopped on my bike kick-starting it while placed my helmet on my head.

I pealed out of the parking lot to the lustful look of Jasper with Em and Rose smirking at him from behind.

**~Page Break-Now in PA~**

Em, Rose, and Jasper had picked me up about 45 minutes ago and we were now pulling up in front of the bookstore; thanks to Emmett's insane driving. I hopped out with Jasper following before heading into the bookstore-Jasper arm thrown across my shoulders-knowing Em n Rose weren't far behind.

We split up once inside, Rose heading to the Romance and fashion sections, Emmett to the Action, Horror, Mystery, and Gaming Sections, while Jasper and I both headed in the direction of the History section much to both our surprises.

"You're that into history Darlin'?" Jasper asked shocked, and seemingly pleased.

"Love history, if I wasn't so into music, I'd be goin' to Uni. Majorin' in American History…What about you?" I asked him while I roamed the shelves.

"I'm plannin' on Attendin' Uni as a History Major myself," he answered, though I could tell he was hiding something, he sounded amused.

I decided to let it go for now as I scanned the rest of the shelves before heading up to the counter and paying.

After we were all finished we decided to head to a restaurant called 'Bella Italia' for something to eat.

We talked about where we were all from and how it was like when they first came to Forks compared to my arrival while we ate; Rose and I a salad and steak, and Emmett's and Jasper steak and noodles.

I thought it kind of funny that all three of them ordered theirs steaks rare, but put it away to think on later.

It was about half way through eating when Rose seemed to perk up a bit as she got and excited gleam in her eyes.

"Hey why don't we go to this new club that just opened up for people ranging from the age of 17-20 years old?"

"That sounds like fun, I'm in," I replied also excited. Jasper and Emmett just nodded their approval.

"If we are goin' to a club though, we need new clothes. We can go in what we are wearin'; why don't we go shoppin' for an outfit?" I suggested, getting more excited by the minute.

The others agreed, so we finished eating and I paid the bill since I invited them to come to P.A with me.

We all hopped into the Jeep, and sped off towards the mall. Once there we split up into groups; Rose and I went one way, while Em and Jasper when another.

The first place Rose and I stopped at was a dress store. I went straight for the section filled with flowing dresses, while Rose headed towards the form fitting ones.

I browsed through the first couple of racks not really seeing anything that I thought would work for tonight. It was in the middle section of the third rack that I found the perfect dress. It was a black top mini dress with a flowing red skirt. Grabbing it I headed towards the dressing room to make sure it fit alright before heading to the counter to pay.

Rose was already there when I approached; just finishing up paying herself.

"Found somethin' then?" I asked as I placed my dress on the counter and got out my credit card.

"Yup," she said popping the P "Em's gonna love it."

Laughing I took the bag with my dress, and thank the sales clerk before leading Rose out of the store and towards our next destination; a shoe store.

I didn't take us as long to find the shoes as it did the dresses; since we had an idea of what we were looking for. I was happy with my selection; a pair of red 5 inch suede sandals.

Our next and last stop was the salon on the other side of the mall.

We got in rather quickly, and were both in and out in just under an hour.

The ladies of the salon were smiling brightly when we both came out of the staff bathrooms-having decided just to get ready there.

My hair and make-up were done up to match my outfit; I had red sparkly eye shadow and a reddish pink lip-gloss. My Jewellery consisted of my usual love ring and the heart pendant I was wearing as well as gold bangles watch bracelet I had stored in my bag, as well as gold hoop earrings. I couldn't stop smiling I was excited to get going.

Rose was absolutely beautiful in her tight fitting purple strapless dress, and black and purple 6 inch suede heels. Her makeup consisted of Purple, Blue and pink sparkly eye shadow, and clear glossed lips. She topped off her outfit with purple bungled bracelet- that she found in a store across the hall while the stylist finished up my make-up-and the choker necklace she had been wearing.

Thanking the stylist, we paid, grabbed our bags that held our old clothes and left to find the guys.

My jaw almost dropped when we came upon them standing by the exit doors. Both of them looked amazing dressed up; but it was Jasper that caught my eye the most.

He was dressed in straight legged black jeans that hugged his thighs, and a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. In my opinion he looked amazing.

Both of them whistled as we approached, making us laugh and spin so they got the whole affect.

"You ladies look amazin'," Jasper drawled in his sexy accent.

"Yes your both HOT!" Emmett yelled causing people to look our way.

"Thanks," I said as we headed back out to the jeep and threw our bags into the back before hopping in and headed to the club.

As it started at 8 during the week and closed at 11:30 it was already packed when we arrive at around ¼ to 9. We pulled into the parking spot about eight cars from the entrance and headed towards the bouncer at the door, not even bothering to get inline. Rose led the way and just smiled at the guy, before walking into the club, us following behind.

The music was pumping and I couldn't wait to get on the dance floor, so I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her over to dance while the guys when to gets drinks and sit at a table.

We danced to a couple of songs before deciding to get drinks and heading over to the guys. I got a soda and Rose a water.

When we arrived at the table Em and Jasper were talking, with half empty bottles of Water sitting on the table in front of them.

They smiled as we sat down; Rose beside Emmett and myself beside Jasper.

"What's up guys?" I asked once seated

"Nothin' much darlin'," Jasper smiled. "We were just talkin' about comin' back here Saturday night, apparently they have Karaoke/ open Mic. night, and thought we'd come and maybe you would sing?"

I thought about it for about a second before smiling brightly "Absolutely," I exclaimed.

As one of my favorite songs came on I jumped up and grabbed Jasper hand "Dance with me Cowboy," I demanded. He followed laughing.

We danced the rest of the night; only stopping occasionally for refreshments, before heading back onto the dance floor.

My favorite parts were when a slow song would come on and Jasper would pull me closer by the waist, lean his head on my shoulder-his face in my neck- and I would lean my head on his chest. I relished at the closeness.

Before long it was coming onto closing so we decided it was best to head on out so we would make it home by midnight.

Jasper's arm slid around my waist as we left the club and walked down the street to the Jeep. I couldn't help looking up at him and smiling when he did this-receiving a grin in return.

We arrived at the Jeep with Em and Rose getting into the front seat, and Jasper and I into the back.

I had thought he would let me go once in the Jeep, but as soon as we were in, and settled his arm slid back around my waist. So I did the only thing that seemed natural; I leant into his side and laid my head on his shoulder. Jaspers arm tightened slightly before I felt him lean his head on top of mine.

We stayed like that the whole way home. I had gotten so comfortable leant into his side that I was about to fall asleep when we pulled into my driveway.

I said goodbye to Em and Rose and got out of the Jeep with Jasper following and grabbed my bags from the back.

Jasper walked me to my door before stopping me as I was about to unlock the door.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow

"See you tomorrow darlin'," he said as he leant down and kissed my cheek.

"I had fun tonight cowboy," I replied as he pulled away.

"So did I," he replied with a smile. "I'm lookin' forward to Saturday when I get to hear you sing."

"Me too, night cowboy," I said as I hugged him quickly and unlocked the door.

"Night sug," he replied as he headed back to the Jeep and got in.

I watched them pull away and drive before shutting and locking the door and heading up to my room.

I showered quickly after placing my things in my closet and dressed for bed.

It wasn't long before I was snuggled under my covers and falling asleep, dreaming of dancing with a certain Blonde Cowboy.

**A/N** _**Well that the end of that Chapter, I hope you liked it. It wasn't my favorite but I like it well enough. It was mostly a filler chapter. Be warned I will be doing a Time skip in the next Chapter. Izzy will be meeting Carlisle and Esme, and then Rose, Em, Jasper, and Izzy will be going to the club again for Karaoke night. But after that I will be skipping time till a few weeks later.**_

_**Also note that I have Pics for all of Izzy's outfits as well as her cars on my Profile. The outfits for all four of them for the Club are also there so go check them out and expect the next Chapter up by Friday night. I only have morning shifts the rest of the week so ill be home no later than 3 in the afternoon, so should be able to work on the Chapter and have it up by then.**_

Also one last thing Review Review Review…I would love to hear your thoughts, suggestion and ideas for this Fic.


	7. Major's Dilemma

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

…

**Warning:** There will be swearing throughout this Fic, so be warned!

**A/N** I would like to thank all of you who, Favorited this Fic reviewed and followed.

**Chapter Six**

Major's Dilemma

…

Jasper-POV

The night passed by at an achingly' slow pace as I waited for school to begin once again. Usually I was dreadin' the mornin's and havin' to drag my ass to the torture that is school. But alas I must confess that I was itchin' to get to my mornin' Classes; or should I say to one Izzy Dwyer. There was somethin' intriguin' about the lil filly. I couldn' quite put my finger on it, but I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I have yet to decide if that is a good thin' or not. I was always adamant that I don't need anyone or anythin'. Bein' who I am I have always been independent and in charge.

But somethin' about her made me think that I could handle needin' someone; Just this once.

As the clock finally showed that it was after six, I finally got up and set the book I had been attemptin' to read on the Civil war-that was filled with so much inaccuracy it was pissin' me off. '_Fuckin' Yanks; we should have one'_-I thought irritably as I put the book on my desk in my study. I rushed to my room through the adjoinin' door and over to my closet before headin' to the shower.

That was somethin' Esme had done for me that I was truly thankful for. She had takin' two rooms on the Third floor of our overly large mansion and made it into a sort of sanctuary for me. The Study was at the beginnin' of the Hall and my Bedroom was at the end. The only way yew could get to my Bedroom was through a hidden door in my study. And yew weren't allowed into my study unless I said so. Needless to say; NO one was allowed in.

I was dressed and ready quickly, racin' down the stairs to my car before anyone else could even blink. I wanted-no needed-to get to the school and see her again. Emmett and Rose joined me in the Vette before I pulled out raisin' there eyebrows at my eagerness. I just glared and told them to "fuck off!" before pealin' down the atrociously long driveway and towards the school arrivin' just 10 minutes later.

She hadn't arrived yet much to my disappointment, so Em and I leant back against the hood of my car talkin' about goin' huntin' for a few days up north later this month. Rose got annoyed with our plannin'-rather quickly- and took off into the school to her first class. It was about five minutes later that I smelled her amazin' scent.

It was then that I saw the most Sexiest thin' I had ever seen. There on a Blue, white, and black Ducati; in tight fittin' black jeans and Blue leather ridin' Jacket was Izzy pullin' into the lot beside my car. Both mine and Em's jaws dropped. She was stunnin' sexy, and beautiful all in one.

She was smirkin' as she took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"Boys," she greeted us; smirk still in place.

"That's a fuck hot bike Izzabear," Emmett exclaimed, excitement in his voice and emotions.

"Izzabear?" she asked laughin' as she got off the bike and hooked her helmet to the seat.

"Yup!" he stated poppin' the P as if it made all the sense in the world: to him it probably did.

I didn't say anythin' still starin' at the creature in front of me. Izzy's smirk got a bit wider as she walked over to me, reached under my chin and topped lightly.

"Close your mouth cowboy, you'll catch flies."

"Yes ma'am," I replied with a smirk of my own; comin' back to my sense'–and internally kickin' my own ass for actin' like an inexperienced child and not the experienced SOB that I was-before placin' my arm around her shoulders, as we all headed towards buildin' 2 where we all had our first classes in.

My classes dragged on throughout the mornin'. I had done this so much that I just tuned out what was goin' on around me and focused on not lettin' the emotions of the humans affect me too much.

I was pleased to find Izzy had two of my classes before lunch; Music and History. We talked a bit before both of the classes. I had found out a bit about her; she was a talented song writer, and am amazin' singer who wished to pursue a career in music, and she liked History.

Durrin' the break Rose and Izzy talked about what they were up to after school while Em and I just listened. It turned out Izzy was headin' to P.A after school and wanted to know if we wished to go with her. Like that was even worth considerin'; there aint know way I was missin' the chance to get to know her more outside of school.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly; thank fuck. I was startin' to get irritated by all the lust that surrounded me. It had nothin' to do with that lust bein' directed at Izzy I assure yew.

Yew don't believe me? Yea well neither do I.

~Page Break~

We had arrived into P.A about an hour ago and had already visited the books store. I had managed to find a book on the Civil war that I had yet to read; I know I was surprised to.

Now we are sittin' at a Restaurant called 'Bella Italia'; eatin and discussin' what to next.

Before I get into that I should probably explain a few thin's bout' the Vampire race. More like I should enlightin' yew to what is fact and what is Hollywood bull.

See we can actually eat some Human food; Mainly 'Rare' meat. The blood still in the meat helps up keep it down and the venom in our system mixin' with the blood breaks down the meat into nothin' after a couple hours, as long' as we don't eat too much.

We can also drink water and strong liqueur. We can't get drunk but we can still drink it. Again our venom breaks it down after a couple hours. Somethin' I am thrilled about since I need a drink at least a couple times a week-when dealin with hormonal teens five days a week.

Now that yew know a little bit more into the race that it Vampires and some of what Hollywood tries to play off as fact is washed out of your brain, we can get back to the matter at hand.

"Hey why don't we go to this new club that just opened up for people ranging from the age of 17-20 years old?" Rose asked excitement runnin' through her emotions.

"That sounds like fun, I'm in," Iz replied also excited. Emmett and I nodded our approval.

"If we are goin' to a club though, we need new clothes. We can go in what we are wearin'; why don't we go shoppin' for an outfit?" Izzy suggested, gettin' more excited by the minute.

When everyone agreed, we finished eatin' and Izzy paid the bill despite my protests.

We all hopped into the Jeep, and sped off towards the mall. Once there we split up into groups; Rose and Iz went one way, while Em and I went another.

It didn't take long for us to find outfits. Despite what Alice might think, we aint no pansies that need to spend hours lookin' for an outfit. No matter how much she protests. I don't give a fuck if a certain shade of blue goes better with my face structure. A shirts a goddamn shirt!

After payin' for our clothes we put the ones we wore to P.A into the bags and went to find the girls.

We had just arrived hear the exit door from takin' our bags to the Jeep-after findin' the girls gettin' their make-up and hair done in the salon- when they girls walked around the corner less than five minutes later.

And fuck me if my jaw didn't drop for the second time in one day.

There Izzy stood in a black and red dress that stopped about 5 inches above her knees. She had her eyes done up in sparkly red shadow to match the bottom of the dress and her-Fuck me- stiletto heels. She was perfection.

Red was Definitely my new favorite color!

Em and I whistled as they made their way towards us; makin' them laugh and spin so we could get the whole affect.

"You ladies look amazin'," I drawled appreciatively; my accent comin' out just a lil bit thicker.

"Yes your both HOT!" Emmett yelled causin' people to look our way.

"Thanks," Izzy said a smile in place as we headed back out to the jeep and threw their bags into the back before hoppin' in and headed to the club.

It was already packed when we pulled into the parking spot about eight cars from the entrance; I sighed in annoyance the moment I stepped from the back seat beside Izzy. The lust comin' from those standin; in line was enough to make even a Nun feel thins' she swore against. We headed towards the bouncer at the door, not even botherin' to get inline. Rose led the way and just smiled at the guy- which was a usual occurrence when the three of us went out-before walkin' into the club, us followin' behind.

The girl's excitement grew once we were inside. Not even waitin' for us to find a table Izzy headed in the direction of the dance floor, grabbin' Rose's hand and dragged her along with her while Em and I went to get drinks and find a table.

We sat back and watched them Dance for a while, before Em seemed to have enough of the quiet and started bombardin' me with questions.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" he asked, mischief once again in his emotions; not that it wasn't usually there.

"I'm not," I stated lookin' him in the eye.

"But why? You obviously have a thing for Bellabear; so why not ask her out before someone else does?"

"She wants to be a singer; and I'm a Vampire. Bein' with me would only cause her to give up her dream Em; and I aint gonna allow it," I stated firmly when he opened his mouth to speak.

Izzy would go far with her music, it was fact, and I aint gonna be the one to stop her. I would push her to achieve her goals instead. I just couldn't do it, if I was with her. Bein' what I am and what she would have to become would take her ability to shine in the spotlight. She was a star, and the spotlight is where she belonged. As much as I was beginnin' to wish otherwise, we could only be friends.

With the conversation about my feelin's for Miss Izzy over we started talkin' about anythin' and everythin' when a waitress came over and asked us if we wanted anythin' else. It was then that I noticed the little button on her shirt; Statin' that the second Saturday of every month was Karaoke/ open Mic. night at the club.

"We have to come back next weekend," Em stated excitedly once we dismissed the waitress.

Noddin' I agreed and was about to speak when I notice our girls comin' back from the dance floor with smiles on their faces.

We smiled as they sat down; Rose beside Emmett and Izzy beside myself.

"What's up guys?" Iz asked once seated.

"Nothin' much darlin'," I smiled. "we were just talkin' about comin' back here Saturday night, apparently they have Karaoke and open Mic. night thought we'd come and maybe you would sing?"

It was about a second before she smiled brightly "Absolutely," she exclaimed.

As one of my favorite songs came on she jumped up and grabbed my hand, "Dance with me Cowboy!" she demanded.

I could do nothin' except follow her laughin'.

We danced the rest of the night; only stoppin' occasionally for refreshments, before headin' back onto the dance floor.

The parts I would never forget are when a slow song would come on and I would pull Izzy in nice and close by the waist, lean my head on her shoulder-my face in her neck baskin' in her amazin' scent- and she would lean her head on my chest. I relished at the closeness; it was one of the only times I would allow myself the luxury.

Before long it was comin' onto closin' so we decided it was best to head on out so we would make it home by midnight.

My arm slid around her waist as we left the club and walked down the street to the Jeep. I tried to tell myself it was only for protection. But as soon as she looked up at me smilin' I just couldn't help but not believe it, and grim in return.

We arrived at the Jeep with Em and Rose gettin' into the front seat, while we piled in the back.

I placed my arm around her once more, not yet ready to let her go. It stayed in place the entire ride back. At one point Izzy leant into my side restin' her head on my shoulder contentment seepin' through her emotions. Smiling to myself I leant my head onto hers for the rest of the trip.

Much to my displeasure; we arrived back at her place quickly. So bein' the gentleman my momma-bless her heart- raised me to be I got out of the Jeep to help her with her bags.

I walked her to her door before stoppin' her as she was about to unlock the door.

"See yew tomorrow darlin'," I said and leant down kissin' her cheek.

"I had fun tonight cowboy."

"So did I," I replied with a smile "I'm lookin' forward to Saturday when I get to hear you sing."

"Me too, night cowboy," She replied huggin' me quickly and unlockin' the door.

"Night sug," I replied as I turned and headed back to the Jeep and got in.

I raced into the house and up to my room' as soon as we arrived home. I had some thinkin' to do concernin' Miss Izzy. I would do anythin' to help her achieve her dreams; now I just had to convince her to perform at the Forks Winter showcase and hopefully get a few schools to send a representative out to see her; NYADA and Julliard being the first on my list.

**A/N: so that's it for this chapter. I decided to just do the night out in jasper POV so you could get an idea of his feelings for Miss Izzy. I have a time jump coming up in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this was so late, I got sick then lost the chapter, and when I found it I had to incorporate what I had already written with the new chapter I was working on. It was a process. Anyway the next one won't take as long I assure you.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and ideas!**


End file.
